


Black Leather

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1970's, Language, M/M, reincarnation!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is still adjusting to life in 1970's London when a simple purchase leads to a disagreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee drabble as I try to get back into the swing of writing these two.  If you decide to read, I hope you enjoy. Thank you to dolce for, well, everything. x

 

_London, 1978_

"Where.  The fuck.  Did _this_ come from?"

"It's mine.  I bought it this afternoon, I quite like it."

"You... like it."

"Actually, I love it, if you want the truth."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, you don't like it."

"I can assure you that I _do_ like it."

"This is not happening."

"Merlin, let me explain-"

"No.  You... you _knew_ how I would feel about this."

"I am never going to understand why this means so much to you."

"This... this is not what you were brought back for, Arthur, believe me.  This is a monstrosity.  You are destined, even now, for greater things, and _this_ does not factor into that destiny."

"Have all those piercings affected your brain or something?"

"Piss off."

"Merlin!  It's just a bit of fun!  In the past ten months, how many times have you told me that life was meant to be lived, that there were so many things in this day and age that I wouldn't have dreamed were possible, and that I should discover them?  And here you are, throwing a _fit_ because you don't approve of something I've discovered and happen to love.  It's _hilarious_."

"Are you going to get rid of it or do I have to?"

"Get rid of it?"

"I won't have that abomination in my flat.  I can't even bear to look at it."

"Really?"

"Did you not hear me the first time?"

"My gods, you are such a snob!"

"Stop laughing, this is serious, Arthur."

"Well, if you want this _body_ in your _bed_ , you might want to reconsider that."

"You are utterly maddening."

"Don't you think you're being a bit ridiculous?"

"It's like a slap in the face, Arthur."

"Merlin, are you even listening to yourself right now?"

The argument went on for another twenty minutes before Arthur decided that the only way to shut Merlin up was to push him against the wall, peel the black leather jacket from his body, and kiss him until they were both breathless.

Eventually, there were whispered apologies and proclamations of eternal devotion and never-ending love.  Most of all, there were assertions.  Assertions that, no matter what, Arthur wouldn't leave Merlin alone again.

Once Merlin had fallen asleep, his head on Arthur's chest, Arthur's eyes scanned their bedroom. There, next to Merlin's record player, was his beloved record collection.  All of his favorites were there:  The Clash, The Ramones, Siouxie And The Banshees.   Merlin's deep love of music was something that Arthur had come to realize was vital to his partner.  Merlin had admitted that he loved to lose himself in it, in the frantic energy, and sometimes, the anger.

Arthur supposed that Merlin could relate to it, since he had been walking this earth for centuries alone, his own personal misery and anger growing the longer it lasted.

Music had saved Merlin.  It had been his companion during his long and lonely wait for Arthur to return.   For that, Arthur was thankful.

Out of the corner of his eye Arthur spotted his new purchase and grinned into his pillow.  There, amid the towering stack of punk rock records, sat Arthur's shiny, brand new copy of ABBA's _Arrival_.

Arthur reckoned Merlin would come around to his love of pop music, someday.

Possibly.

Either way, he couldn't _wait_ to show Merlin the shiny white bellbottom trousers he planned to buy tomorrow.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]Black Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806433) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya), [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
